SERENATA RAP
by KATY HIWATARI
Summary: Un poco de yaoi sano..soy primeriza en el yaoi asi que no se burlen TT Sentimiento amorosos mezclados con un poco de el valor de la amistad...Pasen y lean please...dejen reviews


Mi primer fic corto muajajaja. Hecho en un momento en que sinceramente no encontraba que hacer y todas las paginas de ocio estaban cerradas para mi. Buaa.

Inspirado en el único grupo de música romántica que me ha gustado. O sea que no me gusta la música romántica pero…..SIN BANDERA SON LO MAXIMO!!!! Lean porfis. Dejen mushos, mushos rewies. THANKS FOR READ. No se si esta bien escrito pero bueno.

Nota: A pesar de que no es mi primer fic, hasta el momento no dejo de ser una principiante. Jeje.

SERENATA RAP

Capitulo I

Como decirlo??

Mientras mas estas cerca de una persona mas oportunidad tienes de conocerla. Ese fue lo que le sucedió a Kai. Mientras mas estaba con Ray mas lo conocía y mas sentimientos raros sentía hacia Ray, sentimientos que no podía describir lo cuales cada vez mas lo hacían sentirse mas confundido.

Cada vez que estaba con Ray el pobre chico de ojos carmín era capaz de orinarse en los calzones, pero sabrá el como, lograba siempre controlarse y mostrar un semblante frío, lleno de odio, rencor, y de alguna forma Ray llego a pensar que ese odio y ese rencor eran para el, aunque en realidad eran para todas las personas que le habían fregado la vida y se la habían convertido en una porquería hasta llegar al punto de que, aunque el no lo demostrara, se sentía como una completa basura.

Estaba un día Kai en un mirador cerca de la casa de Tyson cuando se le apareció Tala, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Ambos se querían mucho, se estimaban y velaban porque al otro no le pasara nada, eran casi como hermanos.

Kai se sentía muy mal porque Ray lo estaba evitando ya que el muy estupido pensaba que Kai lo odiaba y que su amor hacia el nunca seria correspondido. Pero… ¿Qué mejor para el dolor que el consejo y el consuelo de un buen amigo? Yuriy era para Kai su otr5a mitad y si no fuera porque Ray no le correspondía diría que su vida estaría bien, a pesar de haber sufrido tanto.

Kai – dijo Tala- ¿estas totalmente seguro de que Ray no te quiere?

Si. Siempre esta evitándome. Nunca quiere hablar con migo ni verme a los ojos y si alguien le habla de mi trata de cambiar la conversación inmediatamente.

Y no haz considerado la probabilidad de que tu seas el causante de eso. Digo, nunca muestras sus sentimientos y siempre estas como enojado.

No lo se y……………. POR UN CARAJO YO NO ESTOY ENOJADO

Jaja, no se nota!

Como sea, necesito hacer algo para conquistar a Ray.

No se te ha ocurrido decirle lo que sientes por el.

La verdad no, bueno, si pero es que……………….

Mira

Miro, no soy ciego.

¬¬………Como sea, para vencer el miedo debes hacerlo de alguna manera muy singular, algo que los dos no olviden jamás.

Pero que???

Mientras tanto en chanchilandia……digo, la casa de Tyson (porque los desgraciados siempre se quedan allí, que no tienen donde dormir o que, pero si Kai se esta pudriendo en dinero, que se vaya a su mansión y que se deje de tragar la comidita del pobre Tyson) Como se. Estaban Ray muy triste y por lógica el metido de Tyson quería saber que le pasaba.

Ray……..?

Si Tyson?

Te vas a comer esas papitas?

No. Toma

Y….? te pasa algo

No, lo que pasa es que estoy triste porque Kai…………..

Porque Kai que?

Te hizo algo???????' (la cochina mente de Tyson comenzó a proyectar muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas diría yo? Ese desgraciado! Le voy a enseñar a "meterse" con alguien de su tamaño!

No Tyson, Kai no me ha hecho nada, por lo menos nada de lo que tu estas pensando. Lo que pasa es que siempre me ve como con odio

Discúlpame por bajarte de tu bella nube pero a todos nos ve así, además aunque te vea así es porque no quiere mostrarte sus sentimientos.

Cuales sentimientos?

No me digas que eres el único imbecil que no se ha dado cuenta de que Kai esta enamorado de ti.

¿??????????????

SI! Kai esta enamorado de ti

No creo

Claro! Varias veces ha intentado declarársete pero le da meio. Acuérdate de la anoche!

FLASH BACK/

Era una hermosa noche de luna llena y el clima era tan perfecto que daban ganas de dormir afuera. Ray se encontraba muy entretenido mirando las estrellas (que idiota, se nota que no conoce la existencia de la tv por cable). De repente llego Kai y se sento a su lado.

El cielo se ve muy hermoso no crees?

Si…………Desde cuando te fijas en eso y sobre todo desde cuando utilizas la palabra "hermoso"????

Que no puedo ser amable por una vez en mi vida?

Bueno. Si tu lo dices.

Bueno, la verdad es que estaba aquí porque quería hacerte una pregunta.

Aja

……………..Bueno…………Te vas a comer eso????

¬¬…..No. Toma.

Gracias, adiós

Buenas noches (sueña con los angelitos y luego me cuantas como me veo con alas, muajajaja?

FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

Que no comprendes? Kai trataba de decirte lo que sentía por ti

Yo mas bien creo que tenia hambre

No seas pen…..sador. Es que no captas que a Kai le da meio decir lo que siente. Deberías tomar tu la iniciativa.

Crees?

Claro!

Bueno. Si tu lo dices. Adonde esta?

Creo que en el mirador

Ray fue directo hacia el mirador donde se daba la conversación entre Kai y Tala. A lo lejos no se podía escuchar que Tala le aconsejaba a Kai que se le declarara a Ray, solo se podía ver lo que hacían.

Estas seguro de que será lo mejor?

Claro! Ya veras que funcionara muy bien.

Gracias Tala, eres el mejor amigo del mundo

Acto seguido Kai abrazo a Tala. Era un caluroso abrazo de mejor amigo, pero desde lejos y sobre todo desde el ángulo en donde estaba Ray, la cosa se veía diferente.

No puede ser! – dijo Ray con los ojos inundados de lagrimas – no me quiere!

Y se fue dejando a Tala y a Kai sin que supieran que el había estado ahí.

Gracias por lee people. Nos vemos luego (osea, cuando se me de la gana actualizar.

BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!


End file.
